Strange creatures
by ahhoy2
Summary: Pony and the gang are picked to adopt funny looking creatures. They get to chose from a wide variety but soon they realize they aren't picking the creatures. These animals are picking them!


_**A/N: So here I am writing about outsiders and my friend on Skype is talking about Pokemon. After awhile we start discussing what pokemon would best fit the outsiders' main charchters. This is OUR opinion so please put your opinions in the Review area. I am sorry for the misspelling of the pokemon's names as well as bad descriptions. Lastily: i tried to keep them first Generation but there was no real first generation pokemon that would fit Two-bit since his wild funny personality could only fit Totidile. **_

I shuffled my feet again looking around the massive lab again. It was so clean, with the white walls and the shiny metal. Five greasers standing around looked so out of place here. Still here they were, Darry got an offered a new job and it provided a new home plus better pay. He could bring as many people as he wanted though they wouldn't get paid but were free to have jobs. Darry wasn't sure what the job entitled, all he knew was he was going to be looking after some new creature that they found in the amazon.

I looked to the two sliding doors as the opened. A tall red head nurse stepped into the room with a clip board at her side. Everyone stood, walking to meet her half way in the room. She looked over them all nodding then gave a huge smile.

"Hello," she said, "who is Mr. Curtis?"

Darry, Soda and I all raised our hand. Darry quickly glared at as which made us put our hands down. Soda winked smiling at me and I stifled a laugh.

"Alright, well its a good thing you brought this fine group to help," She said turning and walking back towards the double doors.

The gang quickly followed her, Darry next to her. Soda, Steve and Dally a few paces behind with Johnny, Two bit and I all trailing in the back. The woman was saying something but I really didn't pay attention. I was taking in this amazing building, and how sophisticated it was. Large flat screens showed funny looking creatures and had some description to them. Squirtel, Charmander, Arboc and so many funny names were flashing across the screens. Finally the long hall way ended and we stepped into a large circular room. Cages of different sizes lined the walls, many were empty but there were a few that still had animals in them. In the center of the room different computers were flashing with a man sitting in the center. Darry and the group followed the women to the man, who happily stood and started talking to Darry. Johnny, Two bit and I split up going to the cages to see what these animals were. The first one I came to reminded me of a puppy mixed with a tiger, it was as small as the puppy but the build and coloring of the fur was all tiger. The one under him was a pure red fox but it had three tails all held high but curled at the end. Its red eyes stared right at me. The next few cages were empty then I noticed something curled up in the back corner of was smaller then the dog tiger thing. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored but it was primarily brown. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Its long pointed ears and small black nose twitched as it slept. I touched the cage and its eyes opened, revealing the big brown innocents of them. It stood up and I smiled, but it quickly faded as creature moved like lighting striking the cage door with intense power. The door wasn't affected but the creature was, it stumble and fell. I gasped looking for how to open the cage but found no latch.

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. IT was Dally and he didn't look happy at all. Pony opened his mouth to say something but the guy who was at the computer jumped in.

"I see you found Eeevee," The man said smiling, "that little rascal has yet to calm down. Anytime it sees a human it tries its best to attack it."

Soon the room filled with sounds of creatures calling and rattling there cages. The man sighed giving Darry an apologetic smile.

"Well," the man said looking at the gang that was around him. "Go ahead and look through the cages. Maybe you can get one to like you. Just be careful some have long range abilities."

With that the man returned to the desk and the whole gang started looking through the cages. I just stood next to the cage where Eevee was now laying there staring back at me.

"So I guess your a tuff little guy," I said realizing how cute he looked. "Or maybe your acting it so they won't mess with you."

Eevee stood shakily walking to the cage door. Sitting it started at me and it seemed to understand me. I smiled, reaching through the cage I just barely able to touch its nose. It sniffed my finger, slowily it inspected my hand careful not to get to close. I heard the door clicked, jerking my hand away Eevee retreated to its corner staring at the door. IT slowly swung open, and I stepped closer putting my hand back in the cage. Eevee did the same routine only it sniffed my hand once. Then it ran right into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around it as I fell back. Taking deep breaths I laid there moaning as pain spread through my chest. I heard the guys laughing but if they only knew how much it hurt. Sitting up, I looked down at the little dog thing that sat in my lap. It gave a small cry as if to say sorry. I laughed and petted it between its ears.

Johnny came over and offered his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up, the eevee sitting next to my feet looking up at Johnny. On johnny's shoulder was well I couldn't tell you what it looked like.

"Yea," Johnny said softly, "apparently its an Abra."

I nodded, bending down I scooped up Eeevee and we walked to the guy at the computer. We stood there talking about how cool these little guys were. I explained what happened and how I ended up on the floor. Johnny just laughed but Eevee bite him in my difference which made me laugh. Soon Two bit joined us, soaking wet with a blue crocodile squirming in his arms. Both Johnny and I laughed, making Two bit glare at us and swear under his breath. He dropped the crocodile and it happily danced around his feet.

Next to join us Was Dally and Steve, Steve's tuff hair was now sticking straight up in every direction but down. Next to him was a yellow orange rat that had its arm's crossed, its long tail had a thunder bolt at the end. Sparks danced across its yellow chubby cheeks but it looked just as bad tempered as Steve. Dally's creature was a large cat that stood about thy high to him. Its fur was cream colored but it had a mean look to it.

"Wow," The man said looking at Steve and Dally. "Persian is the worst tempered creature in here and I think Riachu there is a close second but I think you guessed that."

Steve grumbled pushing his hair down but only succeeded in making it worse. Darry and Soda were the last two but they didn't walk over. Nope Soda was on a back of a flaming horse and Darry was on a bigger version of the small dog tiger in the first cage I looked at. They seemed to be racing and Soda was in the lead but not by much. They did a lap around us then stopped next to Two bit both laughing.

"Well I see Arcnine and Ponita have found two companions," He nodded noticing the over excited crocodile. "You just got here Tottadile, sure your ready to leave."

It jumped up seeming to say "Yea Yea Yea."

Which made us all laugh, but I noticed Eevee was staring at the large Arcnine.

"Well since you all found your new friends," The man said standing. "We are calling these species Pokemon and they seem to be hiding all over the amazon. So we are going to give you some time to bond with these guys. Then we are going to send you out and see if these guys can find more of their kind. So my nurse will take you to your new house and don't worry its big enough for all these guys." He looked at soda on his horse, "well expect for Ponita but she will be happy in the back yard you guys have."

the woman seem to appear out of no where and usher us out. We followed her out another door from the one we came in and into a large field. Far off in the distance we saw a few houses. Darry had dismounted his Arcnine and Ponita happily pranced along with Soda on her back. Eevee was now asleep in my arms and happily so. I wanted to know more about these creatures but i was tired, much like Eevee. Looking down at him I decided something.

"Your now known as Tuff," I said smiling.

"Why Tuff?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"Cause that is what he is," I answered simply, "he is a Tuff little Eevee."

"I think out of all of ours," Steve said laughing, "Yours is the least Tuff."

"You never know Steve," Darry said frowning, "I learn small things tend to be the toughest."


End file.
